A Crane & A Falcon Romance Theme Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: I know another Tommy and Kimberly challenge..but be nice..I gotta give it a shot! on HIATUS
1. Darkness

**Author: Lavonne Adams (Tay)**

**Title: Darkess**

**Summary: None **

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Kim and Tommy**

_**Darkness**_

Kim's Pov

' Talk about similarites..me and Tommy have been put in multiple situations and yet here I am without him by my side..in complete darkness just because I couldn't be honest with myself..of course I told Tommy awhile back that I had my reasons and he just had to accept it..and I guess he did cause he hasn't said nothing to me at all ever since..I don't blame him..I guess all the time that we had together will always haunt me.' Kim sat in her dark bedroom when she thought about the happy times she had with Tommy in lighter days..

_**Flashback**_

_**" May I have this Dance." Tommy asked as they were in fighting stances**_

_**" Of course." Kim replied as Tommy took her hand and the both of them worked in a unit beating up the putties**_

_**" Man does Zedd have real bad timing."**_

_**" I know it sucks..man these things are rude."**_

_**End Flashback**_

' We always had one another's back through thick and thin..and then I turned my back on him..shutting him out and trying to cut all of them out of my life..boy did that ever backfire.'...

_**Flashback**_

_**" Man you had me so scared beautiful."**_

_**" Thanks for being here Tommy."**_

_**" I wouldn't be any where else but here..after all they put us through..Kim face it we are just to tough to beat."**_

_**Kim played with the white teddy bear.." I know..this is cute."**_

_**Tommy gently rubbed Kim's forehead as he gave her a loving smile knowing that she was gonna be okay**_

_**End Flashback**_

' That was the most scariest moment in my life..I mean I had no problem putting my life on the line almost everyday..but falling off the beam and hitting my head that was a wake up call for real..and Tommy being the first person I see made me feel lucky and loved..

_**Flashback **_

_**Kim sat on her bed re-reading the missile that will end her and Tommy's wonderful courtship..." I hope I'm doing a good thing **__**by sending this..I mean I want to see if he can understand alot about this letter..I'm all alone her with no one accepting me or **__**talking to me..I want to make new friends..but if I make the wrong ones I'll be used probably.."**_

_**End Flashback**_

" And I did make new friends but they only used me and hurt me in return.."

_**Flashback**_

_**" Kim look at me it's me Tommy..Kim."**_

_**" Yeah we're your friends."**_

_**" Friends I have no friends." Kim scoffed as her laugh was laced with disgust**_

_**Jason managed to distract Tommy**_

_**" Oh yeah sweetie..pink is out." Kim landed a back into Kat's stomach..only to freed a few moments later by Lerigot and his wife...**__**" Tommy!!!" **_

_**The former lovers struggled as the pulled their friend out of the pit**_

**_End Flashback_**

" Now my life is finally in darkness..just like it was supposed to be right!" Kim sighed as she layed down and closed her eyes and went to sleep in all dark bedroom

_**The End..plz be kind and let me know what you think!**_

_**Tay**_


	2. Sacrifice

**Author: Tay**

**Title: Sacrifice**

**Summary: What I did was never good enough for me!**

**Rating: T **

**Couple: Kim and Tommy**

_**Sacrifice**_

_Tommy's House  
__Angel Grove Ca  
__9:30 p.m._

Tommy layed on his bed once again taking a look over the letter that caused his heart alot of pain by the one woman who will forever have his heart..' and yet one line just irks the hell out of me so much.." In some ways your like a brother." ' a brother and sister never kiss on the lips when they are in High School Damnit..granted that I did do what normally a brother would do in this situation but also a brother would not lay beside like we did, a brother would also not make out like we did coming close on quite a few occasions..hell we barely stopped ourselves..we've been through every obstacle, every pop-up or life threatening situation that were tossed in front of us and we get seperated by miles the one thing could easily taken care of just by purchasing a ticket..I want to know why Kim.." The Red Zeo Ranger sat up on his bed then went off to his desk and sat down in his chair pulling out a piece of paper and pen then he let the point of the pen touch the paper and let his words talk for him..

_Florida's National Park  
__Miami, Fl  
__5:55 a.m._

Kim sat underneath the trees fiddling with a few sticks making them smack together again and again and again until she tossed them out into the pond watching the ripple fade..." I'm fully aware that I made the most stupid ass mistake ever." Kim got up from her spot and dusted off her pants and walked towards the pond toeing off her shoes along the way.." It bothers me that I could even sit there and write it nontheless mailing it to the Youth Center..god my friends now can add crazy to the list of my accolades..I'd always thought that my love life would never be like my parents..and yet I did become my father..by only pretending that I do have someone in my life..I bit my tongue..and I hope they can somehow see where I'm coming from and possibly forgive me and my actions." Kim glanced up as the Sun started to peep from the distance.." I sacrificed our love Tommy I hope you can move on and not live in the past..and that will have to go for me somehow maybe a long time from now." Kim placed her feet into the water slowly letting cold temperature drown in her sympathy and sorrow before turning and walking away from what used to be her and Tommy's favorite pastime..

_**I know it's short but please Review if you read this chapter!**_

_**Tay**_


	3. Knight

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update..**_

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: Knight**

**Summary: Tommy was always a knight in any shining armor**

**Rating: K+**

**Couple: Kim and Tommy**

_**Knight**_

Kim slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down with her her legs dangling over the side and the wind breezing against her skin and hair " Ever since the first day I came across those pair of familiar brown eyes..I've seen something in them that captured me in a instant..of course the next day he was a total jerk to me..making me feel worthless and down..but after he was rescued those same eyes looked at me for acceptance..I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head with agreement as he joined our group..he proved to me as well as the others that he would do anything to make up for the pain that he caused and he soon became my Knight and I became his princess saving each other on countless times watching each other's back day in and day out until the day I sent a letter to the Youth Center breaking his and mine Knight persona."

Kim leaned over seeing the waves crash agaist the rocks one after the other then she leaned back onto her elbows glancing up at the night sky that had a half of moon shining

" Miss are you alright."

Kim turned her head and her gaze fell onto the stranger.." Yes..I'm fine..matter of fact I'm about to leave.." Kim implied then scooted back and came to her feet then turned around and walked away

" Just be careful."

" I will." Kim stated..' why can't I just find me a quiet place..I get disturbed at my apartment and I even get disturbed when I'm in a quiet zone..I guess that my life is always gonna be like this."

Kim walked back to her car and got in the door locking automatically when her key turned on the ignition. Kim backed out of the parking spot and put the car in drive and drove in the opposite direction

_**Coveland's Apartment Complex**_

Kim placed the signal on while the light was red..' No..I'm just gonna stay at the motel for the night." Kim flipped off the blinking signal and drove on to another motel that was an half hour away.." No Matter how long it's been..and compared to the other three guys that I dated but never loved like I was supposed to be..Tommy was always my white knight..and my life right now is exactly how I pictured it the moment I gave in and sent him a letter permenantly destroying the best thing that ever happened to me..my life is now null and void with out my multicolored knight in shining armor."

The Manager watched as his regular customer approach the door then entered in the lobby.." The Usual Ma'am"

" Yes Sir."

The Manager got up from the desk and went over to the wall and took the hotel key off the hook then walked back over to the desk and slid the key across the counter

" Thanks." Kim exclaimed then she exited out of the office and headed towards the room inserting the key into the lock and unlocking the door and stepping into the room closing the door behind her and flopping onto the Bed reaching underneath the pillow where the headboard connected then removed the picture.." Where ever you are my Knight..I hope your happy with your life..goodnight my Knight." Kim layed her head down on the pillow closing her eyes and clutching the picture of Knight in shining armor

_**The End**_

_**Please leave a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
